Moonstar's Destiny
by Medea45
Summary: Moonkit is the oldest kit in the clan, but at one moon old she is still far far away from becoming a warrior.
1. Chapter 1

Allegiances

**Crystalwingsclan**

Leader: Cedarstar (Stocky brown tabby tom with brown eyes) Apprentice; Redpaw

Deputy: Foxfeather (Ginger-and-white she cat with green eyes)

Medicine Cat: Jewelheart (Silver tabby she cat A with green eyes) Apprentice; Cloudspirit (White, fluffy tom with blue eyes)

_Warriors_

Stonepelt (Large gray tom with pale yellow eyes)

Rosedapple (Black she cat with ginger spots)

Stormlight (Pale gray tabby tom with blue eyes)

Swiftwhisker (Ginger she cat with white paws and tail)

Bramblefur (Brown tabby tom with green eyes) Apprentice; Twilightpaw

Poolpuddle (Gray-and-white solid patched she cat with blue eyes) Apprentice; Grasspaw

_Apprentices_

Grasspaw (Tabby tom with white paw, tail, and chest)

Twilightpaw (Black tom with white muzzle and chest fur)

_Queens_

Blossomwing (Brown tabby she cat with white chest fur and blue eyes) Kits; Moonkit (White she cat), Silk-kit (Creamy brown she cat), Sighingkit (Black and white she cat)

Mistypool (Silver tabby she cat with hazel eyes) Kits; Soaringkit (Light ginger tabby she cat)

Fallingleaf (Calico she cat with green eyes)

_Elders_

Littleclaw (Dark gray, almost black tom with yellow eyes)

Starlingpelt (Light tabby tom with playful green eyes)

Ravenwhisker (Black tom with blue and green odd eyes)

**Emeraldflowersclan**

Leader: Silverstar (Silver tabby tom with green eyes)

Deputy: Spottedstorm (Tortie she cat with yellow eyes) Apprentice; Scarletpaw

Medicine Cat: Angelsplash (Fluffy white she cat with blue eyes) Apprentice; Foxpaw (Ginger tom with black paws and ear tips)

_Warriors_

Harrowingclaw (Dark brown tabby tom with pale green eyes)

Sanddust (Pale sandy colored tom) Apprentice; Marshpaw

Frogtalon (Black tabby tom with yellow eyes)

Mistshade (Silver tabby she cat with long tail)

Crowcall (Dark gray tom with blue eyes)

Bird That Sings in Sky (Former tribe cat, gray-and-white she cat with blue eyes) Apprentice; Sky that Turns Gold

_Apprentices_

Marshpaw (Dark gray-blue tabby tom with unkind, gray eyes)

Sky that Turns Gold (Former tribe hunter, ginger she cat with green eyes)

_Queens_

Ivytail (Black and white she cat)

**Moonstoneleavesclan**

Leader: Morningstar (Pale gray she cat with amber eyes)

Deputy: Iceblaze (White she cat with icy blue eyes)

Medicine Cat: Scarbelly (Former warrior, dark ginger tom)

_Warriors_

Furzeflame (Ginger-and-white tom)

Lightwhisker (Dark brown she cat with lighter stripes) Apprentice; Burnpaw

Frozenpelt (Silver tabby tom with icy blue eyes)

Lotusfall (Black she cat with blue eyes)

Redpool (Ginger tom)

_Apprentices_

Burnpaw (Pale ginger tom with green eyes)

_Queens_

Mirageleaf (Tortoiseshell she cat with green eyes) Kits; Midnightkit (Black she cat with red eyes)

**Opalgrassclan**

Leader: Swiftstar (Pale gray-and-white striped tom) Apprentice; Moorpaw

Deputy: Roseclaw (Pale ginger she cat with darker stripes)

Medicine Cat: Gooseberry (Young, light gray tom with long fur)

_Warriors_

Birdsplash (Light blue she cat with amber eyes) Apprentice; Harepaw

Rabbitfoot (Small, dusky-brown tom with blue eyes)

Jaywing (Sharp silver tabby she cat) Apprentice; Hazelpaw

Sharpwhisker (Dark gray tom with pale yellow eyes)

Harshbird (Pale ginger she cat with green eyes)

Ryewhisker (Light ginger tom with long whiskers)

Flightfoot (Dark blue she cat with gray patch around eye)

Shadescar (Black tom with eye scar) Apprentice; Ivypaw

_Apprentices_

Moorpaw (Light brown tabby tom with green eyes)

Harepaw (Light gray tom with green eyes)

Hazelpaw (Dark ginger tabby she cat with amber eyes)

Ivypaw (Black she cat with dark amber eyes)

_Queens_

Daisyleaf (Light yellow tabby with blue eyes) Kits; Horsekit (Stocky dark tabby tom with white paws)

_Elders_

Crowbelly (Black she cat with amber eyes)

**Rhinestoneoceanclan**

Leader: Oceanstar (Dark gray tom with pale blue eyes) Apprentice; Silverpaw

Deputy: Stonestream (Solid black tom with yellow eyes) Apprentice; Rockpaw

Medicine Cat: Pebblemist (Silver tabby with dark amber eyes) Apprentice; Rooksplash (Light cinnamon tom with white paws)

_Warriors_

Troutflight (Dark long-furred brown tabby tom)

Minnowheart (Pale gray she cat with white underbelly and chest)

Stormsky (Dark gray tom with lighter flecks)

Fawnstep (Light ginger she cat with tabby stripes)

Ashwhisker (Gray tabby tom with green eyes)

Watersplash (Blue-gray she cat with blue eyes) Apprentice; Swallowpaw

_Apprentices_

Silverpaw (Silver tabby with yellow eyes)

Rockpaw (Black tom with white-tipped tail and ears)

Swallowpaw (Brown-and-white tabby tom)

_Queens_

Mothfall (Calico she cat with amber eyes) Kits; Heartkit (Ginger-and-white she cat) Fishkit (White tom with gray patches)

_Elders_

Foxstorm (Ginger tom with fluffy, white tail)


	2. Chapter 2

Moonkit padded out of the nursery, tail flicking. Her blue eyes wandered around the camp, settling on a mouse that gnawed hungrily on a nut. Strangely enough, nobody else was here, just her. The soft scents of the nursery had now faded behind her, letting the scents of the warriors and apprentices drift out. The trees surrounding the camp were tall and threatening. So tall that a thousand two legs standing on top of each other couldn't touch the top. Moonkit was one moon old, enough to have traveled to the elder's den to hear about them. They were called the _red-wood trees, _something apt as these were as red as the sunset's sky, and tall enough to reach it. She crouched on the ground, scenting her prey. The mouse, she noticed, was black-and-white, with a long, fluffy tail. And sharp cat-like ears, now that she noticed it. Well, prey was prey, no matter how cat-like it looked. She crouched, and only managed to snag it's tail before everything disappeared...

A sharp wail cut through Moonkit's dream. In her paws, the black-and-white tail of her sister, Sighingkit, lay, tussled. "Blossomwing! Moonkit was playing with my tail! She squashed it!" Moonkit managed to twitch her whiskers, amused at Sighingkit's seriousness. Blossomwing turned, her face a mask of laughter.

"Moonkit, no playing with you sister's tail." Blossomwing narrowed her eyes at Moonkit. Then she gently cuffed her around her ear.

"Hey! I'll get you, Blossomwing." Reaching up a paw, she snagged Blossomwing's fur and was lifted in the air. Then, Blossomwing shook her paw, and Moonkit dropped down onto Sighingkit. Sighingkit squeaked and clawed at Moonkit, paws sheathed. Moonkit batted Sighingkit and Sighingkit went limp. Moonkit dropped her paws and looked at Sighingkit in shock. Had she really hurt her? Then Sighingkit opened her eyes, and growled at Moonkit.

"You fell for it!" Moonkit buckled under Sighingkit's weight.

"You've killed me! Ah!" Sighingkit sat up, eyes sparkling with mischief.

"I hope you two haven't gotten each other hurt." Mewed Blossomwing from the corner.

"We haven't." Moonkit and Sighingkit chimed up together. Blossomwing nodded and shut her eyes.

"Let's go outside!" Sighingkit mewed, her tail swishing across the nursery ground. Moonkit looked worriedly outside.

"Isn't it a bit slippery for that? There's ice everywhere." A sudden gust of snow and ice had blown across the forest in greenleaf. Blossomwing had told her that it was on the same day that Sighingkit and her had been born that Jewelheart, the clan's medicine cat had been killed in a blizzard. Dire whisperings of a prophecy had cluttered the camp, and every so often Moonkit got strange stares from the senior warriors. Sighingkit, however, was oblivious to this all. Moonkit, with a slow sinking in her heart, felt that somehow her birth had caused the medicine cat's death. It weighed on her even more every day that passed.

"Yes, I know, but that means we can play more Hunt The Fish with Rainkit and Soaringkit! Plus, they're already outside. Do you see them in Cloudspirit's den? Nooo. So, are you coming?" Moonkit shot another dubious glance at the ice, then nodded.

"Be careful." Fallingleaf mewed from the back of the nursery. The calico queen, expecting Stormlight's kits, had moved there a moon ago.

"Okay, okay." Sighingkit kneaded the ground with her paws, then hopped outside. Immediately Moonkit heard a squeak and laughter. She padded slowly outside, paws wary of ice. It was Sighingkit, slipping and sliding on the ground next to Rainkit, the blue tom from Mistypool's litter. His littermate, Soaringkit, was laughing right next to him. Moonkit felt a surge of annoyance. _Stuck-up furballs. _


End file.
